


i'm going to kiss you now

by 127mile (pictor)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snippets, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictor/pseuds/127mile
Summary: ❝𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵❞everyone was at least a little bit in love with na jaemin. huang renjun included.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	i'm going to kiss you now

**Author's Note:**

> (not much plot, just renmin's relationship in snippets, really.)
> 
> quote by richard siken.

Everyone was at least a little bit in love with Na Jaemin.

He was a flower boy, with a pretty face and a way with words that could easily tug one's heartstrings — even if it were something he had not meant to do. He generally wasn't a loud person, but his presence made up for it. Deafening. Na Jaemin was a mystery to a lot of people. He was relatively popular — a star boy who was good at sports, who was smart, who had a kind heart. But at the same time, he was someone who preferred staying at the library during his break even with a saved spot at his badminton team’s cafeteria table, he was someone who would excuse himself from training to do volunteer work on the weekends, he was someone who was naturally flirty but had never expressed interest in anyone despite everyone being interested in him.

Everyone was at least a little bit in love with Na Jaemin. Huang Renjun included.

It would come as a shock to people if they knew that Renjun, too, had fallen victim to Na Jaemin's charm. Huang Renjun wasn't someone who openly showed his emotions often, which led him to be perceived as quiet and indifferent. He liked to keep to himself — sometimes dragging his best friend to the library during their break, just so he could make art in peace without their classmates’ constant attempts at peeking into his sketchbook. _You have your own little world_ , his best friend would frequently muse whenever he was unaware of something. People tended to wonder how he ended up being Lee Donghyuck's best friend — his complete opposite. But that was a story for another day — a story involving lost eyeliner and a missing brush pen in their seventh year.

Renjun decided long ago that Na Jaemin was someone he was contented admiring from afar. So, it had surprised him when Donghyuck brought Na Jaemin to join them in the library one day and introduced him to Renjun as his lab partner, mentioning that they were going to work on a report that lunch break.

Renjun didn't mind, even when he didn't get to talk to either of them — their attention primarily on their report and his on his art journal. He couldn't mind — not when it was the nearest he had been to the person he admired the most, not when he would catch Jaemin's occasional glances at his direction through his peripheral vision, not when the smile Jaemin gave him when he caught his eye made warmth blossom in his heart, not when, for some reason, he had felt like Na Jaemin belonged right there, with them. He couldn't mind at all.

—

"I overheard something about you."

Contrary to Renjun, his best friend cared a lot about what happened around the school. He loved to share gossip and stories he had overheard in the hallway, in the comfort rooms, in the classroom, but Renjun never really asked about them. Well, until now. Now, when he’s the subject of gossip.

Renjun furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

Donghyuck’s eyes shined. “A crush.”

“My crush?”

“No, you’re the crush.”

“Whose crush?”

“Wait, you have a crush?”

“No, I don’t. Who?”

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Renjun wanted to know but, at the same time, he thought he was better off not knowing. He wouldn’t know what to do with the information — if he’s even meant to do anything at all. Curiosity still got the best of him. "I already don't. Who is it?"

"Promise you won't be awkward around him." _Him_. Renjun willed his heart to stop beating so fast.

"I'm awkward with everyone. It wouldn't make a difference."

"Okay, yeah, that's true. C'mere."

Donghyuck motioned for Renjun to lean closer. He whispered, "Jaemin has a crush on you."

Renjun pulled back, a disbelieving laugh immediately escaping his mouth, concealing just how affected he actually was by that information. "You're right, Hyuck. I don't believe you."

"I feel like it's true though."

No one knew about Renjun's crush on Jaemin but he feared that, somehow, it was becoming obvious as his fondness grew. He suspected his best friend was only telling him this to get a reaction out of him. But Donghyuck only beamed and shrugged, taking another spoonful of his lunch.

It was an absurd thought. How anyone would come to that conclusion was beyond him — they’ve never even had a proper conversation outside academics. Renjun, himself, didn't even allow his mind to wander far enough to indulge in those kinds of thoughts. Na Jaemin liking him back?

Renjun would never admit it but for the rest of the days after that, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

—

Ever since Donghyuck revealed that Jaemin had a crush on him (Renjun was still dubious of the new rumor), his best friend had been blatantly trying to drag his lab partner to their lunch table, even when they had no report to work on. Donghyuck wouldn't listen to Renjun's disapproval.

Renjun let out an exasperated sigh, "Hyuck, stop bothering him."

"He agreed though."

"He's just too kind to say no to your stubborn ass."

"Excuse me, he was actually the one who asked if he was invited to eat with us any time." Donghyuck looked thrilled, "I'm just encouraging him."

Renjun was disbelieving. "And when did he say that?"

"The first time I dragged him here." Donghyuck smiled smugly, "I'm starting to think it’s true."

Renjun didn't know what to respond to that.

Renjun knew that Jaemin was approaching their table before he saw him. He noticed the glances from their schoolmates, how the cafeteria grew a tiny bit quieter. He had expected it. Jaemin didn't usually spend his breaks at the cafeteria, so this was an unfamiliar sight. Even more unfamiliar was him eating with Renjun and Donghyuck, not with his teammates or with the people he usually hung out with in the classroom.

He arrived at their table with his lunch tray, eyeing the empty seats beside the two boys. It felt like a test. Except Donghyuck cheated and not-so-subtly moved to his right, leaving Jaemin no choice but to sit either beside or in front of Renjun.

Jaemin sat beside Renjun. Donghyuck smirked to himself. People stared. Renjun didn't know if he wanted to hide or if he should feel delighted with the attention. Jaemin smiled.

Renjun decided he shouldn't care. He felt Jaemin's warmth at his side and his heart swelled a little.

—

Jaemin confessed to Renjun three months into their friendship.

Despite the stolen glances and winks from across the classroom, the head pats he received whenever the other would pass by, the hand-playing under the cafeteria table, Jaemin's unusual clinginess, the intentional hand-brushing when they walked alongside each other on their way home, Renjun still did not see it coming.

The rumor of Jaemin having a crush on him was something that stopped being a big deal and started being more of a possibility that floated around on top of people’s heads — something that could happen and no one would be surprised. People still talked, even after they grew accustomed to how clingy and naturally flirty Jaemin actually was. For a while, the assumptions that were made about their relationship had made Renjun giddy. But he soon realized it was only going to end up with someone getting hurt. He started shutting down all suspicions about them dating.

Jaemin grabbed Renjun's wrist, "Renjun, can you come with me to the convenience store?"

Thursdays might have been Renjun's favorite day of the week — no offense to his best friend. But it was the only day of the week Renjun got to walk home with Jaemin alone, with Donghyuck having to attend music club after school hours.

"Sure." Renjun allowed himself to be dragged to the convenience store.

It was like every other day — they talked about everything, they laughed at anything, they walked and talked and talked. It was like every other day. Except, that day, Jaemin grabbed Renjun's hand mid-conversation and Renjun almost tripped over his words. He quickly recomposed himself, heart pounding, and tightened his grip on Jaemin's hand as he continued talking about his arts club. Jaemin squeezed his hand. Renjun missed the way Jaemin looked at him — fondness in his eyes, a soft smile on his face.

At the convenience store, Renjun waited for Jaemin at a table outside, preferring the cool air over the interior heat. He watched the cars pass by, he stared at the pigeon walking in front of him, he admired the colors of the near-sunset sky.

He heard the chimes of the store's door and was about to stand when he heard a chair being dragged across the ground. Jaemin sat down beside him.

"Let's stay here first." Jaemin rummaged through his plastic bag.

"Okay." Renjun never said no to Jaemin.

Renjun turned to the table, expressing his gratitude when Jaemin offered him snacks. They sat in silence as they ate. Renjun felt like there was something hanging in the air between them, but he didn't know what to think of it.

After some time, the silence became deafening. He looked up at Jaemin. An unreadable expression was plastered on his friend’s face.

"Are you okay?" Renjun asked, carefully.

For a split second, Jaemin froze. But he went back to munching on his chips, muttering a small 'yeah'. He stared into space.

"Are you sure? Jaemin, look at me." Renjun bent his head to meet Jaemin's eyes. Jaemin refused to meet his.

"I can't."

"Can't?"

"Look at you."

"Why?"

"Whenever I look at you, I blank out."

Renjun paused.

“I—“ Jaemin looked a little stress and frustrated, almost like when someone wracks their brain for a word but ultimately lost it. "Wait, I'm not sure how to say this yet. Give me a few more minutes."

Renjun was confused, to say the least. But he allowed them to fall back into silence. He went back to eating his snacks to calm his nerves.

After a few minutes, Jaemin took a long deep breath. Renjun looked at him, expectantly. Jaemin returned his gaze.

"You ready to tell me whatever it is?" he asked.

Jaemin nodded, "Yeah."

Renjun waited, staring at the boy beside him.

Jaemin glanced away, “I’m going to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“Please don’t be… weird. Or, even hate me for it. I don’t know. I actually prefer the former.”

“I could never hate you.”

“Please promise me.”

“I promise.”

“I’m going to tell you now.”

“Okay.”

Jaemin takes a deep breath. “Being close to you is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.” Jaemin paused. “But, I feel like I haven’t been completely honest with— with you.”

Renjun had never had a heart-to-heart talk with anyone in his life. Ever. Not with his parents, or even Donghyuck — who would rather make light of a serious situation and would plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek as an act of affection, just so Renjun would stop crying. _Haha! Cheesy shit.,_ Donghyuck would say if he were there.

Renjun didn’t know what to do, so he didn’t say anything. Instead, he let his heart warm with the fact that Jaemin was willingly opening up to him.

He watched as Jaemin ran his fingers through his hair, looking up to meet Renjun’s gaze.

“Did you hear any rumors about me? Months ago?”

Suddenly, Donghyuck’s unwelcome voice rang in his head, whispering what he had forced himself to stop thinking about for the past months.

_Jaemin has a crush on you._

Renjun didn’t know what rumors Jaemin was pertaining to, so he didn’t say anything. Jaemin, who was watching him, averted his gaze and let out a shaky breath. Renjun’s unsure what Jaemin saw in his expression.

“It was a big thing, I guess. I overheard some people talking in the hallway, someone voiced it out – I actually couldn’t tell if it was a joke or if they were being serious. But Donghyuck found me eavesdropping. He heard. He looked at me and then he knew.”

_Jaemin has a crush on you._

Renjun stayed quiet, his eyes flitting back and forth from Jaemin to the space behind him. He couldn’t look at him for too long. His heart beat erratically.

“I’m not sure if he told you. If he did, I’m not sure if you would’ve believed it.” Jaemin let out a hoarse laugh. “Anyway, I feel like you deserve to know the truth.”

Renjun couldn’t look at Jaemin. If they weren’t on the same page, Renjun wouldn’t know what to do about his own feelings.

It took everything in his will to swallow it all down, clear his mind of all the hope that had resurfaced in the past minutes. He couldn’t afford to be disappointed. Not when Jaemin was opening up to him like this.

“I like you, Renjun.”

Renjun’s world froze.

_Jaemin has a crush on you._

He snapped his head up to look at Jaemin. Renjun had never seen Jaemin look the way he did at that moment. Unsure, fragile, vulnerable.

Feelings do that to a person.

Renjun didn’t know what to say. So many words threatened to crawl out of his throat, but none of them were ones he had prepared.

Huang Renjun was good at bottling up his emotions, hiding his feelings. The bottle, the words and the feelings in it, was sealed too tight, rusting. His hands shook, his heart was heavy, he felt like he was floating. He suddenly felt too weak to open it.

_Jaemin has a crush on you._

_I like you, Renjun._

“Sorry. You don’t have to reciprocate my feelings, I just wanted to be honest with you.” Jaemin gave him a smile when he didn’t respond, but Renjun could see the pain in his eyes. “I don’t want to ruin anything between us. Being your friend is enough for me.”

Jaemin looked away, his hands shook as he brought one up to run through his hair. Renjun stared at Jaemin’s shaking hands and forced himself to reach out and take Jaemin’s hand between his own pair, squeezing it, willing it to rest.

He didn’t wait to see Jaemin’s reaction. He pulled the other boy towards him, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s neck and let his head fall against his shoulder.

He felt Jaemin tense up. He hugged him tighter and Jaemin relaxed a bit, wrapping his own arms around Renjun’s waist.

Jaemin was warm, firm under his touch. He smelled fresh. He felt a bit like home.

Renjun could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Jaemin was trembling. Renjun wanted it to stop.

They stayed in that position for a long moment. Ambient sounds surrounded them. Renjun finally let his words form,

“I like you.”

His voice cracked from the effort, the words scratching his throat. But Renjun would put out all the effort for Jaemin. A shuddery exhale escaped from the younger. Jaemin squeezed him tighter, bringing him closer.

Renjun felt like he could finally breathe.

—

Their first kiss happened two days after Jaemin's confession. He had dragged Renjun out of his house and they bought a tub of ice cream at the convenience store. They both glanced at the table they sat at a few days prior — where Jaemin confessed, where Renjun confessed. They smiled at each other, knowingly.

They shared the tub of ice cream at a park bench, where they sat and talked and laughed and ate and held hands and then, they kissed.

Jaemin returned to the bench after disposing the empty tub of ice cream and turned to face Renjun, grinning shyly, eyes bright. Renjun looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

Jaemin’s eyes flitted to his lips and back to his eyes. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?“

Renjun didn’t know what to expect. “No.”

“Me neither.” Renjun couldn’t hide his surprise. Jaemin looked down at their intertwined hands and back up. “Can we try?”

“Oh.” Renjun fought the urge to duck his head away. “Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Jaemin placed his hands on either side of Renjun's face and slowly leaned in. His warm breath touched Renjun’s lips. “I’m going to kiss you now."

Renjun couldn’t look into his eyes. Not this close. He looked at Jaemin’s lips instead. He nodded.

Renjun doesn’t remember when he stopped seeing and started feeling. His eyes closed and a soft pair of lips pressed against his.

It started with a light brush of lips upon lips. Then they parted their mouths, drawing each other in. It was clumsy at first. Careful. Almost like, trying to figure out the rhythm of a piece you’ve never played before. But it was easy. Because it was Jaemin and Renjun. Renjun and Jaemin.

They angled their heads, deepening the kiss. Their lips met, slid, pulled back, again and again, engulfing the other’s in their own. Renjun was reminded of the ice cream he just ate.

It was soft, sweet, cold, wet. Renjun’s mind swam as Jaemin kissed him. He’s never been kissed before. He’s never been kissed like this before.

Jaemin kissed like he was filling him with love.

And Renjun felt like his heart was about to burst.

Renjun pulled away abruptly and his hand flew to his mouth, smiling to himself. Jaemin’s smile mirrored his hidden one. They stared at each other with wide eyes and giggled.

“That was nice.” Jaemin was radiant. Renjun couldn’t stop looking at him.

His heart beat sped up, bringing his hand down. “Kissing feels nice.”

Jaemin laughed and nodded, eyes lingering on Renjun’s lips and pulling him in for another.

—

Jaemin and Renjun agreed to keep their relationship a secret. Despite wanting to show each other off to the world, they had mutually expressed that they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves. Their love for each other was for them, and only them, to know, after all. They liked the idea. The innocence and tenderness behind it made them warm and giddy.

They agreed to keep their relationship a secret, but that didn’t stop them from holding hands under the cafeteria table, from loosely intertwining their pinkie fingers under sweater paws whenever they walked beside each other, from subtly catching each other’s eyes from across the classroom, from sneaking kisses in empty hallways and restrooms.

Jaemin leaned forward before Renjun shot a hand up to his chest, stopping him as he looked around anxiously, “Here?”

Jaemin stopped and pulled back, inspecting for curious gazes along the near-empty hallway. Renjun knew that no one would think anything of it if they were caught, but he didn't want to raise anyone's suspicions, considering Renjun was not like a lot of people. Aware of Jaemin's flirtatious nature, people often had this idea that Jaemin secretly went around and made out with whoever he asked, which was why he spent his lunch at the library. Little did they know that he had only ever kissed one boy.

Jaemin opened Renjun’s locker, cornering the smaller boy, and pulled Renjun’s hood up in an attempt to conceal him.

Renjun looked at him, questioningly, a furious blush on his face, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Jaemin announced before tugging on the sides of Renjun’s hood, bringing his face closer and connecting their lips.

The bell rang. Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s hand and ran to their next class.

—

Donghyuck eventually grew suspicious. Renjun couldn’t blame him. He’d be suspicious too if his best friend denied every form of affection from himself but allowed it when it was someone else.

“Do you like someone, Renjun?” He raised a brow at the boy in front of him.

Renjun looked up from his food and laughed at Donghyuck to hide his surprise. He shook his head.

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes, “Really? Because you’ve been looking like a school girl in love these past days. You’re glowing.”

“Am I?” Renjun shrugged, returning to his food, “Thanks. Must be my new skincare routine.”

“Bullshit.”

“Believe what you want.”

“I feel like I know who it is.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Oh, so there _is_ someone.”

“No. There’s no one.”

A tray was placed on the table, shutting them both up. Jaemin sat beside Renjun.

Renjun watched as Donghyuck glanced between the two of them. Something glinted in his eyes. It gave Renjun an unsettling feeling.

Donghyuck turned back to Renjun and whined, “Tell me who you like.”

Renjun felt Jaemin pause beside him. It didn’t go unnoticed by Donghyuck. He smirked.

“Shut up, Hyuck.” Renjun muttered, stabbing the piece of meat on his plate as Jaemin grabbed his hand under the table.

“We’re best friends, aren’t we? Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because you would tell the world.”

“So you do like someone.”

“You’re just assuming.”

“Have a little trust in me, Junnie.”

“Yeah, I do only have little trust in you.”

“Jaemin.” Donghyuck said, suddenly. Renjun’s head snapped up. Then he immediately realized that he fell into a trap. Donghyuck caught it and smiled knowingly. Donghyuck turned to Jaemin, pretending like he was calling his name again. “Jaemin, do you know who Renjun likes?” 

Renjun felt Jaemin squeeze his hand. Renjun squeezed back.

“No. He doesn’t tell me anything.” Jaemin chewed on his food slowly. Suddenly, he smiled to himself. Renjun didn’t feel good about that.

“Who do you like, Renjun?”

Renjun kicked Jaemin’s foot under the table. Jaemin turned to him and raised his eyebrows, challenge in his eyes. Renjun glared at him. Jaemin winked.

“Oh my God. I knew it.” Donghyuck exclaimed. They turned to him. He looked pleased. “I was right.”

“Donghyuck, I swear to God— I will literally choke you.“ Renjun groaned. Jaemin just laughed. “You too, Jaem. God. The two of you. I hate you.”

Donghyuck looked at him accusingly, “I should be the one choking you. What the hell? Since when? This is so unfair to me. You guys are my _friends_ and let me remind you that _I_ was the one who introduced you guys to each other.”

“Just a few days ago.” Jaemin beamed before his expression turned regretful, “Sorry, Hyuck. We wanted to keep it a secret. Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Yeah. Or I’ll murder you.” Renjun added, aggressively shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth. Jaemin rubbed his thumb along Renjun’s knuckles.

“Your secret’s safe with me. I’m so happy for you two. I’m so happy for me, too.” Donghyuck eyed Renjun, “You traitor. I cannot believe you and your nonexistent trust in me.”

Renjun just cocked his head to the side and gave his best friend the biggest smile.

—

Renjun laid on his bed, arms resting on the pillow he had placed on top of himself. He was too engrossed in a mobile game he was playing that he was only the tiniest bit aware of the weight upon him when the boy who had barged in his room proceeded to plop down on top of him.

Upon seeing his boyfriend refusing to give him even the slightest bit of attention, Jaemin repositioned himself so that his body perfectly aligned with the boy underneath him, the small white pillow serving as the only barrier between them. He inserted his head between Renjun’s arms in hopes of his boyfriend finally paying him some mind, but it only led to Renjun lifting his phone higher to avoid Jaemin’s head from blocking the view of his screen. Jaemin rested his chin on the pillow and gazed at Renjun.

“Hey, Jaemin.” Renjun mumbled, not even sparing him the quickest glance. “Don’t bother me first.”

“You’ve been going at that for hours.” Jaemin whined, voice a little muffled by the pillow.

“I need to beat this level before I can finally rest peacefully.”

Jaemin pouted but stayed quiet, allowing Renjun to play his game without distractions. After a few minutes, he repositioned himself again to place his legs on either side of Renjun and bury his face in the crook of the smaller boy’s neck. Renjun let him.

He closed his eyes, softly breathing as they laid in quiet contentment — the only sounds in the room coming from Renjun’s occasional tongue clicks and aggressive tapping.

Just when Jaemin’s mind was entering a state between consciousness and zoning out, Renjun groaned loudly. Upon feeling Renjun about to get up from his position, Jaemin moved back and sat on his ankles.

He gazed at his boyfriend seated in front of him, hair sticking up at different places and a frown decorating his face as he glared at the phone he had thrown a few inches away from the edge of the bed.

“I was so close!” Renjun let out exasperatedly, fisting at the pillow on his lap.

Jaemin only stared at him, amused. Renjun glanced up at Jaemin and scowled, “It’s not funny! I am genuinely so angry right now.”

“I know, Junnie.” Jaemin brushed his hand through the older’s hair, trying to hold back a smile. This failed to go unnoticed by Renjun, causing him to swat the younger’s hand away in annoyance.

“You can try again.” Jaemin supplied, unhelpfully.

“No. I officially hate that game.”

Jaemin could only stare at the fuming boy. He brought one of his hands up to hold Renjun’s cheeks between his thumb and his fingers, squishing them until his lips puckered up. Jaemin leaned in and pecked his lips quickly, to which Renjun only tried moving his head away, eyes still fixated on his phone and mind still obviously on his loss.

Jaemin kept his head in place and pecked his lips again twice and Renjun stopped struggling, settling instead on rolling his eyes.

"Stop it." Renjun groaned through his puckered lips, but made no move to push Jaemin away.

Jaemin's lips met his again, "It's working though."

Renjun only frowned as Jaemin continuously pecked his lips.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Before Renjun could respond, Jaemin brought one of his hands to the back of Renjun's neck and the other to comb through Renjun's hair as he slowly pushed him to the bed.

—

"Why do you always have to make an announcement before you—“ Renjun cut himself off and looked down, a faint blush creeping up his face.

Jaemin cocked his head to the side, "Before I what?"

"Before you kiss me." Renjun mumbled almost incoherently, turning his face away from Jaemin. "Every time. I hate it."

"You do?"

“Yeah.”

"Hm? You hate it?"

Renjun didn’t respond.

"No, you don't."

“Never mind. Stop it."

A teasing smile grew on Jaemin's face, "It just makes you feel embarrassed."

"Shut up."

"You're turning red, Injunnie."

"Go away."

Jaemin brought his hands up to Renjun's cheeks, "I'm going to kiss you now."

But he didn't lean in just yet. A small embarrassed whine made its way from the back of Renjun's throat when Jaemin only stared at him, a soft kind of emotion swimming through his eyes.

Jaemin chuckled before planting a kiss on his lips. Then another. And another.

Renjun pulled away, ”I don't like you."

"You love me."

He rolled his eyes.

"And I love you." Jaemin added.

Renjun warmed.

Everyone was at least a little bit in love with Na Jaemin.

But Na Jaemin was deeply in love with Huang Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> finally getting this out of my drafts after months. i was supposed to make this longer and build on characterizations but this ended up being merely self-indulgent. hope u still enjoyed though :)


End file.
